Transformers Galaxy Conflict
by I-don't-know-my-name4
Summary: AU: A group of young Autobots and thier medic will have to fight the evil Megatron but will they succced?
1. Data banks

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT PORFILES (Just some em')**

Name: Optimus Prime

Age: 42, 900 years

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: Ion blasters/shell cannons/smokestacks, energon hooks/energon swords, Gauss Scoped rifle (Lost but found later.)

Cybertron at mode: Truck

Earth alt mode: Peterbilt truck

Bio: Born as a Prime, OP has experienced the death of his father at the hands of his adopted brother. This caused him to go on violent routine of headshots and head chopping. Prime excels in sniping and melee combat. He likes the country music of earth.

VA: Dave Witterberg

JVA: Jun Fukuyama

Name: Bumblebee

Age: 34, 500 years

Weapons: Plasma cannon, Stingers, rockets

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: Classic Dodge Charger, later concept Dodge Charger.

Bio: Bumblebee was sent to earth to protect the veesel of the info to the allspark. Due to his poor alt mode, he took shape of a concept car. He likes to listen to rock.

VA: Johnny Yong Bosch

JVA: ???

Name: Sideswipe

Age: 37,890

Weapons: Magnums/grenade launchers, arm blades

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: Lamborghini Murcielago

Bio: Sideswipe was trained to in cyber samurai arts by Kup. He comes from a clan, like his twin brother, Sunstreaker. He likes to listen to Metal, this goes for Sunstreaker.

VA: Yuri Lothenwell

JVA: ???

Name: Sunstreaker

Age: 37, 890

Weapons: Same as sideswipe

Cybertron alt mode: Same as sideswipe.

Earth alt mode: Lamborghini Murcielago

Bio: He is a lot like his twin brother but he is more arrogant. He believes he is better although he and his brother are equal in nearly everything.

VA: ???

JVA: Daisuke Namikawa

Name: Ironhide

Age: 45, 888

Weapons: Double miniguns/rockets/Laser cannons.

Cybertron alt mode: Truck

Earth alt mode: Dodge Ram

Bio: Ironhide serves as a weapon specialist and heavy in Optimus Prime's unit. He likes Rock.

VA: Scott Hill

JVA: ???

Name: Ratchet

Age: 1,000,0005 years

Weapons: Laser rifle, EMP gun

Cybertron alt mode: Amublance

Earth alt mode: Mercedes Benz Ambulance

Bio: A veteran of previous wars and the medic and advisor in Optimus Prime's squad. He likes classical music.

VA: ???

JVA: ???

Name: Tristan

Age: ???

Weapons: Arm blades, Submachine guns, grenade launcher.

Cybertron alt mode: Car

Earth alt mode: Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren

Bio: Considered a even better samurai then the infamous Sideswipe and Sunstreaker brothers. He likes hard rock and pop punk.

Decepticons

Name: Megatron

Age: 47, 899 years

Weapons: Fusion cannon, blade

Cybertron alt mode: Jet

Bio: The infamous Megatron, adopted by Sentinel Prime on the streets, Sentinel taught him how to fight. Megatron was soon corrupted and then became the new leader of the Decepticons and killed his adopted father for the matrix but failed, big time because the matrix was transferred to his brother.

VA: David Kaye

JVA: ???

Name: Starscream

Age: 40, 045

Weapons: Null rays, missiles

Cybertron alt mode: Stealth bomber

Earth alt mode: F22 Raptor

Bio: Starscream is a treacherous Decepticon. He wants to see Megatron die so he could take his position.

VA: ???

JVA: ???

Name: Dirge aka "The Unlucky B-tard."

Age: 38, 788 years

Weapons: Same as Starscream

Cybertron alt mode: Stealth bomber

Earth Alt mode: F22 Raptor

Bio: Dirge always was so close to death during battles and some say that he even died several times in his life.

VA: ???

JVA: ???

Name: Ramjet

Age: 40, 009

Weapons: Same as Starscream

Cybertron alt mode: Stealth bomber

Earth alt mode: F22 Raptor

Bio: Ramjet is a loyal Decepticon who disregards human lives. He is cruel and willing to kill humans.

VA: ???

JVA: ???

Name: Thundercracker

Age: 37, 500

Weapons: Same as Starscream

Cybertron alt mode: Stealth bomber

Earth alt mode: F22 Raptor

Bio: Unlike other Decepticons, Thundercracker shows a lot of mercy to humans and can't stand killing one. These actions caused suspicion.

VA: Yuri Lothenwell

JVA: ???

Name: Demolisher (Redo of Armada Demolisher.)

Age: 42, 098

Weapons: Finger missiles, cannons, capable of powerlinxing with corrupted minicon cyclone.

Cybertron alt mode: Tank

Bio: A demolitions expert of the Decepticons, unlike his friends, he kept his Cybertron alt mode.

VA: David Kaye

JVA: ???


	2. History

Before our world was created, there was the hexagonal prism. We no not were it comes from but it created our world with its great power. That was how the first of our race was born. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others wanted it for evil. So our world who is actually Primus fought his corrupted brother, Unicron. The titans battled. But Primus created 13 Transformers to fight Unicron. The bigger branch of the 13 were the primes while the lower branch was the primals. The most famous were Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, and The Fallen. The Fallen betrayed his brothers and joined Unicron. After Unicron was defeated, Primus went to a coma transformed into Cybertron and ordered the 12 to seal the Fallen and create new Transformers. During those millions of years, Cybertron was at peace. Until young gladiator Megatron was manupilated by the Fallen(in his seal) to get the allspark and create a army. Megatron dubbed his army, the Decepticons. The opposers were: The Autobots. And there began a bloody war……

**Cybertron, later years in the war**

Young Optronix was just getting out of the Autobot academy. He was on his way to graduating to a military recruit just like his friend Ironhide. Optronix transformed and quickly went home to see his father's new apex armor

**Optronix's home**

Optronix's father, Sentinel Prime, the matrix bearer said, "Here, my trailer will be my apex armor. And Wheelie will be-."

Megatron burst in and shouted to Sentinel, "GIVE ME YOUR MATRIX!!!"

Sentinel said in a dissatisfied voice, "You should know that I can teleport and I defeated a army of Seeker drones without a scratch!"

Megatron laughed and shouted, "Then if I kill you I take the matrix!"

Sentinel said, "Bring it on!"

Sentinel then shouted, "I won't go easy on you!"

Sentinel then equipped his apex armor and then shouted, "Wheelie, POWERLINK!"

Wheelie powerlinked and Sentinel shouted his special attack, "MAXIMUM FIRE!!!"

Megatron still fought. Sentinel then yelled, "Storm Jet, Shadow Jet, Power Jet, POWERLINK!"

The 3 small Autobots combined to form a blade called, the Supersonic Saber, a blade that makes the user able to travel at high speed and can teleport the user. Megatron took out his swords and said, "I will also take your mini-cons!"

The duel raged on, Sentinel managed to get the upper hand due to him doing surprise kicks at Megatron but unfortunately, Megatron was actually not fighting hard but to wait until he can fully charge his special energon he used. Just as Sentinel was about to do the killing blow, Megatron lifted up his sword and the blades collided. Sentinel said, "What is this? The Supersonic saber should cut through a sword like that! SON, YOU CHEATER!"

Optronix quickly went to his father's aid by punching Megatron down the building. Megatron said, "Foolish brother, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME???"

Optronix was kicked away. Megatron said, "Sentinel Prime. PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Megatron stabbed Sentinel then shot him. Megatron than opened Sentinel's chest, were the matrix was. But the matrix wasn't there. Megatron was stunned, however, he saw a blue energy around Optronix. Optronix said, "What is happening to me???"

Megatron saw the matrix and said, "Give me it young fool!"

Optronix was then evolved into a new body. Megatron yelled, "GIVE ME THAT MATRIX!!"  
Optronix transformed into truck mode while Megatron turned into jet mode and fired at Optronix, missing every shot. Luckily, Ironhide came with his Autobot drones. Ironhide said, "You are under arrest Megatron!"

Megatron laughed and said, "You really think you can beat me?"

Megatron kicked Ironhide away. Optronix thought in his mind, 'I can't afford to lose Ironhide! I must save him!'

Suddenly, one of Sentinel's Mini-cons, Over-Run came to him. Optronix said, "Thank you buddy."

Over-Run transformed into gun mode and Optronix then shouted, "Hey brother, come over here!"

Megatron laughed, Megatron said, "I can kill you, just like I killed our father!"

Optronix said, "But your energy is depelting!"

Megatron said, "What??"

Optronix said, "The Energon you used is too powerful. It will nearly kill you when it blows!"

Megatron blew up and was injured. Optronix said, "Goodbye, brother…"

Optronix shot the laser and Megatron was severly injured. Megatron said, "Seekers, help me!"

The Seekers picked up Megatron back to the Decepticon HQ.

As for the Autobots, it was a sad day. Their leader died. Optronix phoned his brothers, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, and Primal that Sentinel died.

**Autobot HQ**

The Autobots put their deceased leader in a coffin and Alpha Trion said, "Sentinel Prime was a brave leader, he did what he did not like, and he nearly done the impossible. He will be missed."

Everyone cherished their moments of Sentinel Prime. Everyone was deeply affected. But Optronix was hugely. He just lost his father. After the service was over, they locked Sentinel's coffin into the Autobot graveyard.

**Autobot graveyard**

"Dad, I don't know if I will be a good leader like you. I'm just too doubtful." Optronix said while looking at Sentinel's grave.

**Outside Maccadam's Old Oil house**

Optronix was bored so he went to Maccadam's Old Oil house. Just as he arrived outside, he saw a female Transformer get assaulted by 2 Decepticons. The Decepticons said, "If you don't tell anything about the Autobots, we will torture you."

The female shouted, "Help-."

But the Decepticons shut her mouth. Optronix shouted, "Hey you 2! Stop sexually harassing her!"

One Decepticon said, "Try stopping me…"

The Decepticon lunged at Optronix. But Optronix kicked the Decepticon on the chin and the Decepticon flung into the air. Optronix then quickly went behind the Decepticon then he then flipped himself to get ready to the devastating blow. Before the Decepticon landed on the ground, Optronix struck his leg on the Decepticon's abdomen. The other Decepticon was scared and then carried his friend away. Optronix lifted the female up and said, "Who are you?"

The female said, "I'm Elita, Elita-1."

Optronix said, "I'm Optronix."

Elita said, "I've heard of you. You have the matrix because Sentinel died."

Optronix said, "Yes. Now let's take some oil."

**Later…..**

Optronix said, "Goodbye Elita!"

Elita said, "Goodbye Optronix!"

**The next day at the Autobot council….**

"We will allow you to be the next matrix bearer! But, you will not be supereme commander. You will have the rank of Captain and Commander!" Alpha Trion said.

Optronix then said, "Can I rename myself?"

Alpha Trion said, "Permission granted."

Optronix said, "I am no longer Optronix, I am Optimus Prime."

**At a diner**

Optimus invited Elita, his brothers, his cousins Liger and Big Prime, Ironhide, and academy recruit, Bumblebee.

Optimus said, "Today, we celebrate the birth of a new leader!"

"HOORAY!" everyone shouted.

"And I'm going to rename myself Optimus Primal!" Primal declared.

Everyone then started eat their food.

**After dinner**

Optimus looked at space he liked looking at stars. Then Elita said, "Your father must be pround of you."

Optimus said, "Yeah. Oh and one more thing.."

Optimus said, "Elita, um, I feel we will have a future togther."

Optimus then raised his finger in the air and said, "FROM TONIGHT, I'M SHOUTING THIS PLEDGE OVER THE GALAXY! I WILL DESTROY MEGATRON OR BRING HIM BACK!!!"

**A/N:** I made this as a prequel to the actual story. And when Optronix/Optimus did the kick on the Decepticon, it was inspired by Sasuke Uchiha's lion's barrage.

time sequences

Micro-cycle: seconds

Delta-cycle: Minutes

Omega-cycle: hours

Mega-cyle: days

Solitisce-cyle: months

Solar-Cycles: years

**LATER YEARS**

As both armies fought, they finally had a big battle where Megatron went missing. After that, War still continued but later, both sides did not know where fate will take them. Both sides fell on Earth, at a beach in New York. Where a little boy was rescued by Evac and left with a note, hinting, the Autobot's future awakening.


	3. The Awakening

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: THE AWAKENING**

**Coast of New York, 2008**

Opening: Hotaru No Hikari(Naruto Shippuden OP5)

Down on the bottom of the ocean near the coast lay a alien spaceship inside were the Autobots, deactivated. But suddenly, the computer, Teletran-1, reactivated. Teletran said, "Where is this place? What is this?"

Teletran than awoke Optimus and the others. Optimus said, "How long have we been here?"

Teletran said, "About 20 solar-cycles, which would be 20 earth years in this so-called earth."

Optimus said, "The Allspark?"

Teletran said, "I've scanned this planet, the Allspark should be in this planet but I don't know. But I do know a certain guy named Tenzo Ikuto who found a Ice man and babbles about some cube and what he saw."

Optimus said, "It must be Megatron giving him a vision!"

Teletran said, "On Tenzo's glasses are the location to the Allspark. And its is in possession of his grandson, Sousuke Ikuto aka Death1009rulz on eBay. I saw his eBay profile and it says that he needs a car."

Bumblebee interrupted, "I'll do the job."

Optimus said, "But we need to scan vehicles on this planet."

So the Autobots chose their forms from the computer. Optimus saw a truck with flames and said, "Perfect."

Ironhide saw a dodge ram and shouted, "HELL YEA!"

"This is a nice one!" Bumblebee said while looking at a classic Dodge Challenger.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saw two Lamborghini Murcielagos. Sideswipe said, "I'm taking the red one."

"That leaves the yellow one for me." Sunstreaker said.

Tristan looked at a Stingray concept. Tristan then said, "That suits me."

Ratchet inspected a Benz Amublance and said in delight, "That one suits my type."

The Autobots were turned into new bodies. Optimus asked T-1, "Where is this Sousuke?"

T-1 scanned and then replied, "In a town called John's springs."

Soon, Bumblebee was dispatched to John's Springs.

**Nemesis**

Starscream declared, "We know the clue to the allspark, so now we have to scan some vehicles". So Starscream sent a droid to scan.

Dirge looked at a pile of F-22 Raptors. Dirge saw 3 F-22s. 1 white and blue, 1 dark blue, and 1 red and white. Dirge though about the Raptors while looking, 'You're my bitch, and you're my bitch, hey, F**k you red and white jet. Oh, and that base sucks.'

Dirge made his choice by selecting the dark blue while Starscream selected the red and white and Thundercracker scanned the blue and white one.

**Alien Investigation Organization.**

A soldier said, "We saw a robot transform into a Dodge Challenger."

The commander said, "Very well, kill him."

However, a agent named Chris Simpson said, "There must be a organization that will protect our earth."

Chris than scanned the Charger(actually Bumblebee in disguise) and saw a Autobot symbol. Chris said, "He must be protecting us!"

But it was too late, the AIO already is on his heels. Bumblebee, quickly drove through the US and then reached a Canyon but saw Seeker Sniper drones. But the drones were drunk on energon so they fired always in the wrong place. Bumblebee got behind them and then deactivated them with his EMP, then escaping.

Ending: Eternal Wind(Ending of Gundam F91)


	4. The war on earth has just started

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: The war on earth, has just started**

Optimus announced to the Autobots, "We will need some backup on earth."

Ratched said, "We have reinforcements. Jazz and Longarm arrived. Along with Evac, who has been here for a very, very long time."

**On a race stadium in somewhere near John's springs.**

A announcer called out, "3, 2, 1, drive!"

But 2 meteors landed nearby and one scanned one of the cars, a Potanic Solstice with racing tattoos. The Potanic was Jazz, a Autobot. Next to him was also a Autobot named Longarm who scanned a tow truck. Jazz said, "Let's get to the high way to intercept the Seeker snipers before they capture Ikuto!"

**Highway**

Seeker snipers were flying around so slowly since they are low petrol. The commander said, "COME ON YOU SCRAP HEAPS!!!"

A sniper asked the commander, "Aren't we suppose to attack them, we are Decepticons!"

Commander said, "Oh yeah!"

But the Commander suddenly shouted, "ARRRRGHH!!!" and exploded.

It was Jazz and Longarm who shot him. But then, several cars and a truck came. The drivers were, a silver haired man in his 20s, a Chinese man, and several other men. The cars and the truck suddenly transformed into Autobots. Optimus said to the Decepticon Drones, "That's as far as you guys go."

A sniper said, "WE NOT GOING AWAY WITHOUT A FIGHT!!! CY-KILL, COME!!!"

Cy-Kill arrived and confronted Optimus. But Jazz said, "Optimus, leave this punk to me!"

Jazz took out his sword and stared at Cy-Kill. Cy-Kill said, "I can beat you with my knives!"

Jazz said, "You don't have any knives."

Cy-Kill suddenly saw himself in a black theater and shouted in dismay, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE UNLUCKY? WHYYY???"

Cy-Kill then saw himself back to the freeway and saw Jazz charging at him. Jazz kicked Cy-Kill in the aft. Cy-Kill yelled, "I MUST RETREAT, BRUTICUS! COME!"

Bruticus, the gigantic transformer, said, "BRUTICUS IS A GOOD BOY, BRUTICUS WILL BEAT THE AUTOBOTS!!!"

Cy-Kill then knocked Bruticus over and chocked Bruticus with his legs and yelled in Bruticus' ear, "JUST FIGHT!"

Bruticus said in fear, "Bruticus is a good boy, Bruticus will destroy the Autobots."

The Autobots all stared and turned purple. Jazz said, "Just tell me What the F**k is wrong with him."

Longarm said, "I don't know."

Optimus said, "Anyway, just continue the fighting."

Tristan shouted, "FOR CYBERTRON!!!! FOR EARTH!!!!"

Tristan charged but fell over a rock. Optimus did palmface and said, "Will he ever learn…."

Bruticus saw Optimus and walked to Optimus. Optimus just transformed into truck mode and rammed Bruticus down. Cy-Kill said, "Burticus is a bad boy!!!!"

Starscream then ordered, "RETREAT!!!!!!!"

All the Decepticons retreated. Optimus said, "Glad its over."

Optimus suddenly saw a Helicopter and it transformed. Optimus knew the face. It was Evac. Optimus said, "Welcome to the team Evac."

Evac said, "It is honor to be on your team Optimus Prime."

Optimus then ordered Ratchet through his com-link, "Ratchet, cloak the Ark and pick us up!"

Ratchet replied, "Yes Prime!"

Ratchet flew the Ark picked prime up. They hid inside a cave. Optimus said, "This is were we stay for a while."

**Recharge room, at night**

Tristan said to Evac, "Psst, lets make Optimus take of that mask he wears!"

Evac said, "Well, yeah, I'm curious to know."

Optimus came to drink some oil and eat a servo salad. Tristan and Evac saw Prime lowering his mask and were very excitd. But just then, Optimus said, "OH, NO, THERE IS NBA ON! GOTTA GO TO MY DORM!!"

Tristan said to Evac, "Mission failed."

Evac said, "Grade of the mission is defiantly, a F."

**New profiles**

Name: Jazz

Age: 37, 799 years

Faction: autobot

Gender: male

Cybertron alt mode: Cybetronian car resembling a Dodge viper

Earth alt mode: White Potanic Solstice with racing tattoos.

Weapons: photon sniper rifle, sword, slag repeater

History: Jazz describes himself as strong for his size and fast. But he also thinks he is very cool.

VA: Phil LaMarr(Hermes in Futurama)

Seiyuu: Koji Yusa(Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog)

------------

Name: Longarm

Gender: male

Age: 37,809

Faction: Autobot

Cybertron alt mode: Cybertronian truck

Earth alt mode: Blue and white tow truck

Weapons: chain/hook, machine gun/mortar launcher

History: Longarm was a rascal at school but has become a matured fighter. But he still contains some of his child hood traits.

Seiyuu: Wataru Takagi(Tobi in Naruto)

VA: Andrew Kishino(Jazz in Transformers the game)

--------------

Name: Seeker Sniper Type-1

Gender: all male

Age: Depends on when each drone is built

Faction Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: jet

Earth alt mode: black Sukhoi Su-37

Weapons: laser sniper rifle, glatning guns

History: These drones are good in long rage but unfortunately, they are easy to defeat.

-------------------

Name: Spy Changer type-1(recolor of spy changer Hot Shot)

Gender: all male

Age: Depends on when each drone is built

Faction: autobot

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: blue Porshes

Weapons: Machine gun

History: The first line of MP Autobots, these Spy Changers are more efficient than a any Decepticon drone. They can Manupilate fire

------------------------

Name: Spy Changer type-2(recolor of RID Crosswise)

Gender: all male

Age: Depends on when each drone is built

Faction: Autobot

Cybertron alt mode: Car

Earth alt mode: green Concept car

Weapons: shell rifle

History: Second type of Spy Changers. They can manupilate gravity or decrease gravity around a target.

-----------------

Name: Spy Changer Type-3(recolor of REV)

Gender: all male

Age: Depends on when each drone is built

Faction: Autobot

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: blue and yellow Lamborghini Diablo

Weapons: pulse rifle

History: These drones can leap a long way and also can fly for certain distances.

--------------------------

Name: Seeker Sniper 2 AKA Seeker Assasin

Gender: all male

Age: Depends on when each unit was built

Faction: Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: Jet

Earth altmode: Black F-22 Raptor

Weapons: Missles, Sniper Rifle, glatning gun

History: Unlike the First ones, these are more stealth based.


	5. Our world, thier war

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: Ally**

**Opening: Hotoru no Hikari(Naruto Shippuden OP5)**

**Sousuke's home, 20:00**

While Sosuke was at home, some SUVs came. Out came men in black. And they had a badge with a Alien Investigation Organization icon. A man in black said, "Open."

Sousuke's father said, "What?"

The man said, "I am John California and we need to talk to you."

The men in black investigated the house. But the Autobots, who were in the yard, looked in secret. Ironhide said, "What are they doing? If they cause bigger trouble, should I exterminate them?"

Prime said, "Ironhide, you know that we can't hurt humans! What is wrong with you?"

Ironhide said, "Well, I'm just saying it's a option."

Sousuke's mother, Sheila said, "What is wrong with you people??"

John said, "We found this."

A video recorded Sousuke having conversation with Optimus. John said, "I need your son to give me some answers."

Sousuke came down with Sarah. John said, "Hey Sousuke! Nice seeing ya!"

John said, "You're under arrest for allying with aliens!"

But suddenly, another man came and wrestled John.. John said, "What is wrong with you Chris!"

Chris said, "Look at this video!"

The video played. It showed a army base being attacked. Chris then paused and said, "I saw this symbol. This is the symbol of the evil robots."

John said, "How come you know that?"

Chris continued to play and then a chopper transformed and fought off the evil robot. Chris said, "That chopper was the one that saved me in a coast."

Then the Autobots spoke to the humans. Optimus said, "We now can trust you earthlings."

A soldier named Josh said, "That helicopter saved us. God created him in his own image."

Evac said, "C'mon Autobots, LET'S GET THE HEXOGANAL PRISIM!"

Chris said, "In this island, the Hexagonal Prism is hidden."

Optimus said, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

**Sherman dam, Allspark room 9:00**

Josh said, "This is amazing. A alien force."

His friend, Ken said, "Man, I believe that thing can do voodoo magic stuff."

Optimus said, "The allspark created our race. However Megatron wants it. But the Allspark is a part of reawakening Primus, our god."

Chris then directed them to Megatron's hanger. Prime said, "Brother, you haven't changed much."

Chris said, "He is your brother?"

Prime said, "Yes, until he got corrupted."

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Optimus said, "Decepticons have approached!"

Longarm said, "I'm itching for a fight!"

Ironhide said in delight, "At least there some Deceptichums to bash up!"  
Bumblebee said, "I'm happy too!"

The Decepticons' ship, the Nemesis, was closing in on the island the Autobots launched the Ark and had a sea battle with the Decepticons. The Nemesis had sunken but the Decepticons launched out and reached the island. But they were blocked by 3 dinosaurs. One of them which was a T-rex said, "Dinobots, transform and destroy evil"

The T-rex named Grimlock said, "Me Grimlock say, Decepticons deserve death a thousand times!"

The Triceretops said, "Me Snarl will crush them as well!"

The Petrosaur named Swoop said, "Me Swoop destroy Decepticons!"

The 3 Dinobots destroy the Decepticons with their brutal strength and magma weapons. The army and the Autobots drove out with the shrunken Allspark in Sosuke's hands. But they were stopped by Cy-Kill. Sarah said, "Oh, no, it is a dead end!"

Josh ordered, "Fire heat sabots!"

It damaged the Decepticon but the Decepticons attempted destroy a humvee but Optimus came and then said, "You won't be causing any destruction Decepticon!"

Optimus activated his sword and decapitated Cy-Kill. Cy-Kill's final words were, "MY UNLUCKNIESS GOT ME KILLED!!!"

**Ending: Eternal wind(Gundam F91 ED) **

**Data banks**

Name: Wheeljack(recolor of Energon Downshift)

Faction: Autobot

Age: 37, 897 years

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: heavily modified Plymouth Barracuda

weapons: missle launcher(shoots missles that can make him control his enemy), rifle

History: Wheeljack arrived on earth thousands of years ago and created the Dinobots with his super intelligance. His IQ is over the limits of a average smart transformer. Though he could be lazy sometimes.

-----------------

NAme: Grimlock

Faction: Autobot

Age: unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on earth

Earth alt mode: T-rex

Weapons: Magma sword, flamethrowers, high level laser gun

History: A creation of Wheeljack, Grimlock can be stubborn and likes blowing up things.

Seiyuu: Yuji Takada(Todoh in CG)

VA: DAvid Kaye(Energon Megatron)

--------

Name: Snarl

Faction: Autobot

Age: Unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on earth

Earth alt mode: Triceritops

Weapons: flaming blade, machine guns

History: Snarl is like all the Dinobots. Stubborn.

Seiyuu: Katusyuki Konishi

VA: ???

-----------

Name: Swoop

Faction: autobot

Age: unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on Earth

Earth alt mode: Perotactyl

Weapons: Heat blade, Sniper rifle

History: He is like Snarl. But unlike the others, he perfers to snipe his enemy.

Seiyuu

------------------

Name: Elita-1(Repaint of Transmetal 2 Blackarachnia)

Faction: Autobot

Age: 42, 899 years

Cybertron alt mode: speeder bike

Earth alt mode: techno organic Spider

Weapons: grappler, pistol, web generation

History: Believed dead, Elita actually crashed on earth and continues to watch over the humans, protecting them.

Seiyuu: Yukana(CC in CG)

VA: ???


	6. Ally

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: Ally**

**Opening: Hotoru no Hikari(Naruto Shippuden OP5)**

**Sousuke's home, 20:00**

While Sosuke was at home, some SUVs came. Out came men in black. And they had a badge with a Alien Investigation Organization icon. A man in black said, "Open."

Sousuke's father said, "What?"

The man said, "I am John California and we need to talk to you."

The men in black investigated the house. But the Autobots, who were in the yard, looked in secret. Ironhide said, "What are they doing? If they cause bigger trouble, should I exterminate them?"

Prime said, "Ironhide, you know that we can't hurt humans! What is wrong with you?"

Ironhide said, "Well, I'm just saying it's a option."

Sousuke's mother, Sheila said, "What is wrong with you people??"

John said, "We found this."

A video recorded Sousuke having conversation with Optimus. John said, "I need your son to give me some answers."

Sousuke came down with Sarah. John said, "Hey Sousuke! Nice seeing ya!"

John said, "You're under arrest for allying with aliens!"

But suddenly, another man came and wrestled John.. John said, "What is wrong with you Chris!"

Chris said, "Look at this video!"

The video played. It showed a army base being attacked. Chris then paused and said, "I saw this symbol. This is the symbol of the evil robots."

John said, "How come you know that?"

Chris continued to play and then a chopper transformed and fought off the evil robot. Chris said, "That chopper was the one that saved me in a coast."

Then the Autobots spoke to the humans. Optimus said, "We now can trust you earthlings."

A soldier named Josh said, "That helicopter saved us. God created him in his own image."

Evac said, "C'mon Autobots, LET'S GET THE HEXOGANAL PRISIM!"

Chris said, "In this island, the Hexagonal Prism is hidden."

Optimus said, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

**Sherman dam, Allspark room 9:00**

Josh said, "This is amazing. A alien force."

His friend, Ken said, "Man, I believe that thing can do voodoo magic stuff."

Optimus said, "The allspark created our race. However Megatron wants it. But the Allspark is a part of reawakening Primus, our god."

Chris then directed them to Megatron's hanger. Prime said, "Brother, you haven't changed much."

Chris said, "He is your brother?"

Prime said, "Yes, until he got corrupted."

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Optimus said, "Decepticons have approached!"

Longarm said, "I'm itching for a fight!"

Ironhide said in delight, "At least there some Deceptichums to bash up!"  
Bumblebee said, "I'm happy too!"

The Decepticons' ship, the Nemesis, was closing in on the island the Autobots launched the Ark and had a sea battle with the Decepticons. The Nemesis had sunken but the Decepticons launched out and reached the island. But they were blocked by 3 dinosaurs. One of them which was a T-rex said, "Dinobots, transform and destroy evil"

The T-rex named Grimlock said, "Me Grimlock say, Decepticons deserve death a thousand times!"

The Triceretops said, "Me Snarl will crush them as well!"

The Petrosaur named Swoop said, "Me Swoop destroy Decepticons!"

The 3 Dinobots destroy the Decepticons with their brutal strength and magma weapons. The army and the Autobots drove out with the shrunken Allspark in Sosuke's hands. But they were stopped by Cy-Kill. Sarah said, "Oh, no, it is a dead end!"

Josh ordered, "Fire heat sabots!"

It damaged the Decepticon but the Decepticons attempted destroy a humvee but Optimus came and then said, "You won't be causing any destruction Decepticon!"

Optimus activated his sword and decapitated Cy-Kill. Cy-Kill's final words were, "MY UNLUCKNIESS GOT ME KILLED!!!"

**Ending: Eternal wind(Gundam F91 ED) **

**Data banks**

Name: Wheeljack(recolor of Energon Downshift)

Faction: Autobot

Age: 37, 897 years

Cybertron alt mode: car

Earth alt mode: heavily modified Plymouth Barracuda

weapons: missle launcher, rifle

History: Wheeljack arrived on earth thousands of years ago and created the Dinobots with his super intelligance. His IQ is abnormal.

seiyuu: Kazuhiko Inoue(Jerid in Zeta Gundam)

VA: ???

-----------------

NAme: Grimlock

Faction: Autobot

Age: unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on earth

Earth alt mode: T-rex

Weapons: Magma sword, flamethrowers, high level laser gun

History: A creation of Wheeljack, Grimlock can be stubborn and likes blowing up things.

Seiyuu: Yuji Takada(Todoh in CG)

VA: DAvid Kaye(Energon Megatron)

--------

Name: Slag

Faction: Autobot

Age: Unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on earth

Earth alt mode: Triceritops

Weapons: flaming blade, machine guns

History: Snarl is like all the Dinobots. Stubborn.

Seiyuu: Katusyuki Konishi

VA: Derek Stephen Prince(Shino in Naruto)

-----------

Name: Swoop

Faction: autobot

Age: unknown

Cybertron alt mode: N/A, he was made on Earth

Earth alt mode: Perotactyl

Weapons: Heat blade, Sniper rifle

History: He is like Snarl. But unlike the others, he perfers to snipe his enemy.

Seiyuu: Katsuhiko KAwamoto(Deidara in Naruto)

VA: Steve Blum(Todoh in CG)

------------------

Name: Elita-1(Repaint of Transmetal 2 Blackarachnia)

Faction: Autobot

Age: 42, 899 years

Cybertron alt mode: speeder bike

Earth alt mode: techno organic Spider

Weapons: grappler, pistol, web generation

History: Believed dead, Elita actually crashed on earth and continues to watch over the humans, protecting them.

Seiyuu: Yukana(CC in CG)

VA: ???


	7. One shall stand, One shall fall

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: One shall stand, one shall fall**

**Special Opening: **Colors(Code Geass OP1)

**San Francisco, 14:05, 2008**

The Autobots made reached San Francisco. Bumblebee said, "I just hope we can hide the Allspark."

Josh saw a F-22 and said, "Hey F-22 pilot, come here, we might need backup."

Ken said, "Its not responding!"

Ironhide shouted, "TAKE COVER, ITS STARSCREAM!!"

Starscream fired missles. But Prime managed to Destroy the missles however, one missle crippled Bumblebee. Ratchet said, "Kid are you alright?"

Bumblebee answered, "I need repairs!"

Ratchet repaired Bumblebee in a short time but Demolisher appeared firing lots of missles and bullets. Optimus said, "Take cover!! Jazz snipe him!"

Jazz said, "Roger that!"

Jazz readied his rifle and then sniped Demolisher's right arm off. Demolisher said, "Who did that?"

Demolisher quickly ran away. But Megatron came and fired at Prime with his fusion cannon. Prime dodged every blast. Longarm went against Megatron to defend Prime. However Megatron threw Longarm. Longarm said, "Damn that Megatron…, arghh.!"

Megatron kicked Prime. Prime said, "One shall stand, one shall fall!"

Megatron said, "THEN PREPARE TO FALL!!!"

Megatron threw Prime. Megatron said, "Now die!!"

Just as Megatron shot a beam, Longarm got in front of Optimus and took the shot. Longarm said, "Optimus, take my parts!" before dying.

Megatron then flew away. Ironhide, fighting Demolisher said, "It is over scrap heap!"

Ironhide then shot a huge blast from his ultra laser cannon, killing Demolisher. Ironhide said, "Prime do you r-."

But he was tackled by Megatron. Ironhide said, "Moronitron, you still use the dynamic entry!"

Megatron replied, "Such heroic nonsense! I have bested your leader!"

However, Optimus, attached with Longarm's parts tackled Megatron. Megatron said, "What? You still fight for the weak Prime! That is why you lose!"

Optimus said, "You fight for nothing Megatron. That is why you will never win!"

Optimus punched Megatron with a painful punch, sending him to the park. Optimus said, "This is where we fight!"

Megatron used his flail and swung it however, Prime used his swords to block it. Meanwhile, the army was fighting Vortex, the chopper who attacked the base that Ken and Josh were. Ken said, "Raptors fire!"

Raptors bombarded Vortex with missles. Then, Josh shot Vortex in the crotch, nearly killing Vortex. Vortex said, "You will pay for that!"

But he was shot dead by a blast from Bumblebee's cannon. Bumblebee said, "Now Sousuke, get to the building to hide the allspark!"

Sousuke said, "Ok!"

But Megatron stalked Sousuke and Sarah. However, Megatron was tackled by Optimus. Allowing Sousuke to ecscape. Suddenly, Sousuke opened the Allspark. Sarah said, "What is this?"

Suddenly, the Allspark's blue glow turned into a beam and fired in the sky. The beam went as far to Cybertron. Alpha Trion said, "THE ALLSPARK HAS BEEN OPENED!!"

The Allspark then turned to dust. Megatron roared and said, "Humans, now, you will get the punishment!"

A nuclear bomb was heading for their way but Thundercracker said, "Megatron, I am no longer Decepticon!"

Thundercracker caught the bomb headed to space and then the bomb exploded, turning Thundercracker to junk. Thundercracker's dust fell on San Francisco. Dirge said, "Thundercracker! You-."

But he was interrupted by Grimlock who said, "Me Grimlock want to eat you because Me Grimlock hungry!"

Grimlock shot Dirge dead and then ate Dirge. Dirge's final words before he died were, "I AM SO UNLUCKY!!"

Soon, Bruticus said, "Bruticus is a good boy, Bruticus goes to retreat!"

Starscream said, "I'm gonna leave Meatatron to die!"

Megatron shouted, "NOOOOO!!!"

But he was stabbed to death by Prime. Prime said, "You left me no choice brother."

**Later….**

The Autobots were listing the dead Decepticons. Jazz said, "Where is Dirge, Bruticus and Starscream?"

Grimlock then said, "Him Dirge was delicious!"

Wheeljack said, "What??"

Grimlock then burped out Dirge's munched remains. Wheeljack said, "That's disgusting!"

Optimus said, "Longarm died. However he gave me the strength to defeat Megatron."

Evac said, "Longarm, we will remember you for eternity."

**A month later…**

Optimus looked in the sunset and said, "Autobots, we have went another step closer to reawaken Primus. Oh though we won't return to Cybertron, we live in earth now, protecting the humans. Come Autobots and protect this beautiful planet."

The secretary of defense announced, "I'm going to announce that AIO is now disabanded and it is now the Cybertronian Human Alliance, CHA."

The Dinobots are also happy to live in Dinobot island. Optimus, walking on Dinobot island saw a large robotic spider with a Autobot symbol on.

**Ark(now in CHA base)**

Optimus inspected the spider. He then found a recording. It showed Elita falling to Earth and then scanning a spider and then she becomes mutated to a technorganic. Elita suddenly woke up. She said, "Prime, you changed. Thank you for saving me!"

Prime said, "Now we shall watch over these humans, protecting them."

Ironhide said, "Where is Chromia?"

Elita said, "Soon, she is coming."

**Special ending: **Result(GSD SE1 Ending)

**Data banks**

Name: Chromia

Age: 44, 988

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: crossbow

Cybertron alt mode: bike

Earth alt mode: bike

History: She was the partner of Ironhide.

---------------------

Name: Optimus Prime(Attached with Longarm's parts.

Age: same as Optimus Prime

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: energon blade(Prime), Energon hook(Prime), flail(Longarm), beam cannon(neither)

Cybertron alt mode: Didn't fuse in Cybertron.

Earth alt mode: Optimus Prime and Longarm's parts.

History: When Longarm died, he gave his parts to Optimus. Optimus still use his parts at some times.

---------------

Name: Vortex

Age: 45,000

Faction: Decepticon

weapons: Rotor blade, glatning gun, Energon wave cannon

Cybertron alt mode: chopper

Earth altmode: Super Stallion helicopter

History: Vortex plays unfair in both fighting and bets. Vortex sees humans as venom and has to be eliminated.


End file.
